The Demagogue 6
The Demagogue 6 is the final encounter in Children of the Dragon-Rider. Enemies * Royal Guardsman (1410 Gold, 176/178 XP, 110 Energy, 7/8 HP) * Royal War Wizard (1625 Gold, 200 XP, 125 Energy, 7 HP) * Royal Crossbowman (1495 Gold, 184 XP, 115 Energy, 7 HP) * Royal Armory Commander (2600 Gold, 320 XP, 200 Energy, 1 HP) Transcript Introduction "What a bleeding mess! So when do we sod off?" "We can't leave them!" Rakshara says. "They need our help!" You sigh. "No, we can't..." you say. "Bollocks! We'll blooming well-" "Roderick asked to help him," Tessa says. "In front of all the nobles." " should have told him to piss of then. It's a bloody stupid plan!" "Of course it is! But those people have influence in this part of the kingdom. And they think Roderick's a hero - the new Dragon-Rider. If we refuse, they'll say we're cowards. It'll ruin our reputation among everyone who'd side with a rebellion." Hugh grunts and swears. You can't really think of a more appropriate response than that. *** Roderick was right! That thought crashes through your mind, vying with the din of battle. You thrust your sword through a soldier's chest, and pull his life out with the blade. Another one cleaves at you with his halberd. You lop his hands off and slash his throat. The demagogue is by your side. His pitchfork is redder than you've ever seen it. He thrusts its prongs into foe after foe, tearing gaping holes in their innards. There are mounds of corpses piled around you - testaments to your feats of arms. And still more are joining them, thrown into hell by your sword and the weapon that graces your family crest. The two of you stride through the courtyard like gods of war. And where you go, enemies die. How could you ever think this plan would fail? Ha! You must have been jealous, driven insane by the praise and adoration that fell on him instead of you. But now, battling shoulder to shoulder... Maybe you'll just conquer Dracoshire yourselves! "The commander's building," he says. Your boot and his crash into it at the same instant, breaking it open. Royal soldiers and spellcasters are waiting inside. So is the armory's commander, bellowing orders and brandishing his sword. But what chance do these fools have against the Dragon-Rider's heirs? Conclusion Brawl boss unlocked! "Death to Crenus!" you cry. A bolt of magic shoots from your hand and sends a mage flying across the room. He crashes against the wall and falls, leaving some of his splattered organs smeared on the stone. "Death to Crenus!" Roderick agrees. The demagogue lunges at the commander and thrusts with his pitchfork. A purple shield, emblazoned with the gold dragon's head, comes up to block the attack. Instead the prongs puncture it. Roderick shoves the disbelieving commander against the wall. His weapon's spikes burst through the shield and bite deep into the king's man. Within mere minutes, the armory is yours. And you're singing Roderick's praises along with the rest -- reveling in the grand dream that's come to fruition. The two of you march into the storage building, and gaze upon the forests of steel. Blades that will slay the gold dragon. *** A few hours later you're standing on the battlements, wondering why your tutors never punched you in the head for your unmitigated stupidity. You were caught up in the moment... Drunk on bloodshed and Roderick's almost supernatural magnetism. Victory stole your senses and made the demagogue's visions into a euphoric mirage. But now... "They'll come!" Roderick says. You stare out into the redness of a breaking dawn, the angry death of the night from whence he said legions of peasants would come, yearning to wield the looted arms and take the field of battle. "My friends have gone among the towns and villages," he adds, "telling all true West Krunans to gather here!" "Roderick..." It's on the tip of your tongue to tell him how ridiculous his plan is, to say that you should abandon the fort -- taking whatever you can carry rather than waiting in vain for dreamt-of allies and the realization of absurd, self-aggrandizing desires. But something glints on the horizon. "See!" The demagogue laughs. But you don't. Your eyes are keener than his. It's an army. But not of peasants. It's a vast legion of Crenus' warriors, marching on the armory. Category:Children of the Dragon-Rider